Lost Inside
by XxXxNsaiXxXx
Summary: Bulma is having an internal battle and can't decide who she loves more. Vegeta or Yamcha? Then something happens that pulls her inside of herself all together. Will One of them be able to bring Bulma back to her true self?My first fic so please R
1. Denial

Disclaimer- I do not own DBZ. If I did I would wish to be Saiyan and write myself into the story in place of Bulma as Vegeta's lover heh heh heh…

'…'- thoughts

"…"- talking

Chapter1- Denial:

Bulma stood in front of her mirror staring at her reflection. The midnight blue dress she wore had a low cut V-neck that showed just the right amount of cleavage. It swept the floor and had a split up the right side that reached mid-thigh. The shoes Bulma chose matched the color of the dress perfectly and strapped all the way up her calves. Her hair was piled on top of her head in elegant curls with a few hanging down near the side of her face. Normally she would have been pleased with her appearance but tonight she just felt horrible. She just couldn't get Vegeta off of her mind. 'Snap out of it Bulma! You're going out with Yamcha. You love Yamcha….Do I love Yamcha?.." Bulma shook her head to dislodge these treacherous thoughts from her head. She was going out with Yamcha and that was final. She just had to avoid Vegeta until Yamcha arrived. With that decided Bulma walked to her huge walk-in closet and picked a midnight blue shawl as a means of covering. It was a warm summer night so she wouldn't need anything else. Taking one last glance at her reflection in the mirror she nodded her approval and made her way out of her room. The hallway was dark but Bulma knew her way around so it was no problem. Right as Bulma was about to walk down the stairs she realized that she had forgotten her purse. As she turned to make her way back to her room she ran into something as hard as a wall and started to fall backwards down the stairs. If it hadn't been for a pair of strong arms that grabbed Bulma around her waist, she would have surely fallen down the stairs. She found herself leaning into the arms of her savior. "Thank you, Vegeta" Bulma said breathlessly, suddenly feeling light headed from being so close to him. "Hmph, It was nothing woman..." But a voice in Vegeta's head begged to differ. 'If it was nothing why are you still holding her in your arms?' 'Well, I.-

Ding-Dong!

'Saved by the door' Vegeta thought as he released Bulma from his grip and walked down the stairs towards the door leaving a dazed Bulma at the top of the stairs.

Before Vegeta even opened the door he could smell who it was. He growled low in his throat and yanked open the door glaring at a startled looking Yamcha.

"What do you want weakling?" Vegeta said with a sneer even though he was relieved that Yamcha had shown up when he had.

"I-I" Yamcha took a deep breath and summoned the back bone we never knew he had

(LoLz I love Yamcha Bashing-)

"Is Bulma here?" he asked firmly

Vegeta smirked and folded his arms over his chest in his trademark stance

"No she left a while ago with another weakling male whose power level was higher than yours might I add"

Yamcha looked at him stunned "Wh-what, I don't believe you"

Vegeta's smirk got even bigger if possible. "Maybe you should, maybe you shouldn't it's your call weakling"

And with that Vegeta walked away and into the kitchen to get something to eat.

All the while Bulma had been standing at the top of the stairs listening to the conversation. In truth it had been funny but she felt bad for poor Yamcha and wondered if he was actually naive enough to believe the cock bull story Vegeta had just fed him. Sure enough Yamcha wandered into the house and began to call Bulma's name.

With a sigh Bulma started to descend the steps to the bottom floor. When she reached the last step she cleared her throat to get Yamcha's attention.

"Ahem."

Yamcha whirled around with a scared look on his face thinking it was Vegeta. But as soon as he realized that it was Bulma he smiled and turned on the charm

"Hey Babe" Yamcha said as he sauntered over to Bulma grabbing her in his arms and placing a kiss on her lips

'This just doesn't feel the same as when Vegeta holds me' Bulma thought with a sigh. 'No!' She scolded herself as Yamcha kissed her. She was not going to think of Vegeta at all tonight. When Yamcha let her go Bulma smiled at him.

"Lets go Yam"

"Ok Babe" Yamcha said snaking his hand around her waist and leading her out of the door. Both oblivious to the pair of obsidian eyes watching they're every move.

Ok so I know its short but its my first fic. RR please. Next chappie will be up soon  
-Love  
XxXxNsaiXxXx


	2. Lost

Disclaimer- sigh What can I say? Its not mine... Damn you Akira Toryama for stealing my dreams... sobs

Chapter 2- Lost

"..." Talking

'...' Thoughts

Lots of love to The General of Darkness and Zicke for the reviews!

On with the story!...

* * *

"Vegeta…" she couldn't stop thinking about him.

"Bulma"

She looked across the dinner table to meet the worried face of Yamcha

"Yes, Yamcha?"

"I just asked you if you liked the restaurant I picked"

'Oh" She looked down at her half eaten plate of food and started playing with it again

"Its nice"

'Are you ok B? You look like you're worried or something. Is Vegeta stressing you about the GR again?"

Bulma paled at the mention of his name

"Vegeta…"

"What?" Yamcha said through a mouthful of pasta. "Did you say something Bulma?"

She breathed a sigh of relief. He hadn't heard her. 'I'd better go before I slip up again'  
"N-nothing. Look Yamcha I have to go. I-I have to finish up this new project I've been working on at the lab. Thank you for dinner Yamcha, it was nice"

Bulma stood up from the chair and the Matr'dee rushed over to help her put on her coat

"Bulma?"

"Yes, Yamcha?" Bulma looked down at the sequins on her shawl as she spoke

"I love you"

She looked back up at his face feeling the strange urge to run but opted to fight the tears in her eyes instead. "I-I have to go Yamcha" Then she ran out of the restaurant and down the block

"Damn it" She thought as she stormed down the block. 'I promised myself I wouldn't think about him, but I couldn't even do that! I am so stupid" Bulma stopped walking momentarily as she felt a rain drop hit her forehead. She looked and was met with an assault of raindrops. But rather than run she just stood there feeling miserable for herself. 'Great, just fuckin great…'

Punch

Kick

Block

Somersault

Vegeta had to take a break to catch his breath. He wasn't getting anywhere with his training anyhow. He kept thinking about Bulma

'Why wont she just get the fuck out of my head!' Vegeta thought as he powered up to deflect the attacks the training bots were launching at him. This was no use. Every time he closed his eyes he saw her face. Every time he was near her his heart sped up. "No!" he screamed. "The Prince of all Saiyans has no emotions! They are for the weak" But even as the words left his mouth he knew that they weren't true. He had feelings for Bulma. He knew that she felt for him too. But he would never admit to them, never. He deflected attack after attack from the training bots until he grew bored.

"Program pause"

Immediately all of the bots froze where they were. Vegeta looked at them disgusted and kicked one of them.

"Ouch!" he jumped up and down from the pain that seared up his leg. He was tempted to blast the bot but he had better things to so. He walked over to the control panel and entered in a different workout program.

"Gravity 400g" The computer said. Immediately Vegeta could feel the weight of the gravity pushing down on his body. He dropped into a fighting stance and began to practice a Kata. If he couldn't practice with the training bots, he would at least get some training in the old fashioned way.

Bulma trudged home seemingly oblivious to the fact that it was pouring raining. . She looked up from the pavement to see the Capsule Corp building a few blocks away and sighed. She couldn't wait to get home, put on her fluffy pink robe and curl up in the fireplace with a good book. She'd probably need to fix the GR again. Knowing Vegeta he-…

"Vegeta…" She wasn't ready to face him yet. Not after what had happened last week

**-Flashback-**

Bulma stood posing in front of the mirror in her new blue and black lace bra and thong ensemble.

"I'm sure Yamcha would love to see me in this little number" She grinned evilly and rubbed her hands together right before striking a Charlie's Angel pose.

"Eat you're heart out Lucy Liu! I'm the sexiest woman ali-"

"Woman!" Vegeta yelled cutting Bulma off right in the middle of her speech

sigh 'Maybe if I ignore him he'll go away' Bulma thought

"Hmm… now where was I? Oh right, eat you're heart out Lucy Liu because I am the-"

"Woman! I demand you get down here and fix the damn blasted gravity machine at once!" Vegeta yelled from the bottom of the steps. He was beginning to get upset. No one kept him waiting. He was the Prince of all Saiyans for Kami's sake! Didn't this baka women understand that? No she didn't and it was time for him to make sure that she did. Vegeta stormed up the steps intending on teaching Bulma a lesson for her "insolence" when she yanked the door open standing there half naked in her bra and thong.

"What the hell is you're problem Veg-head! Can't a woman have some private time to herself every once and a while? Kami! Hello! Are you even listening to me!" Bulma began to wave her hands in front Vegeta's face wondering what he was looking at.

Meanwhile Vegeta was staring at her chest thinking that he had never seen a more perfect pair of breast in his life.

'Oh so he thinks he can ignore, me huh? I think not!" Bulma started jumping up and down in front of Vegeta's face not noticing that as she jumped up and down her breasts bounced wildly almost escaping the confines of her bra.

After a minute or so Vegeta snapped out his trance and stared at how stupid Bulma looked jumping around like an ape just to get his attention.

He wiped the drool off of his lip and smirked at Bulma who was beginning to look a bit red in the face from all of the jumping.

"I suggest you stop jumping around like that woman or you just might lose what little clothing you have on"

Bulma immediately stopped jumping up and down and stared at Vegeta in horror. She quickly covered herself best she could with her hands and ran back into her room slamming the door behind her.

"Oh no you don't" Vegeta mumbled as he advanced on her door and began banging and screaming for her to come out.

"Woman! You had better get out here and fix the damn gravity machine!"

"No!" Bulma screamed from the other side of the door. She was already embarrassed enough that he had seen her half naked. And then she had to just go on and make it worse by jumping around like an idiot. She shook her head. 'Damn confounded temper, always getting me into trouble'

Vegeta continued banging on the door and screaming

"I don't have time for you're childish modesty. You had better get out here now or else!"

"Or else what? You're going to make me? Ah shit…"

Bulma got her answer as Vegeta blasted down her down her door. Walking over to Bulma he flung her over his shoulder ignoring her screams.

"Put me down you overly evolved monkey!" Bulma screamed as she pounded Vegeta's back with her tin fists

Vegeta laughed "Woman you're hits are like a pitiful massage on my back"

Bulma screamed in outrage and started kicking and flailing so violently that Vegeta was afraid that she would hurt herself more then him. He walked over to her bed and unceremoniously dumped her on it accidentally calling on top of her in the process.

A soon as she landed on top of Bulma he was up with lightning quick speed. He looked down at Bulma expecting to find her furious but got the surprise oh his life when he saw a pillow flying towards his head instead. It caught him off guard hitting him squarely in the face and knocking him onto the floor.

Vegeta growled and yanked the pillow off of his head and was about to get up when he saw Bulma's lithe form flying towards him. Everything after that seemed to happen in slow motion. One minute Bulma was leaping off of her bed and the next she had pounced on Vegeta. Vegeta was so surprised at her actions that he didn't even move to stop what happened next. Bulma on the other hand was enjoying the surprised look on his face as she straddled his waist and began to pummel his face, head and chest with a pillow.

"That. Will. Teach. You. To. Mess. With. Me!" She emphasized every word by hitting him in the head with the pillow. "I am the superior being!" She shouted raising her arms above her head in victory. The next thing she knew she was on the ground under a very pissed looking Vegeta.

"You be the superior being? Ha! I don't think I've ever heard anything so funny in my life! Vegeta said staring down into Bulma's eyes

Something about the way he looked at her was beginning to unnerve Bulma. It wasn't one of those scared gut wrenching feelings either. It felt more like flutterbies in her stomach. 'Oh Kami. Don't tell me I'm falling for Vegeta…'

All the while Vegeta stared into Bulma's eyes expecting a smart retort to his comment but when none came he grew confused. 'Maybe the woman knows how to shut up after all' Vegeta thought as his lips curled up into a smirk.

"Woman?"

No answer

"Woman?"

Still no answer

"Bulma?"

Just as he had finished murmuring her name her arms snaked around his neck and pulled his head to hers crushing her lips against his in a passionate embrace.

All thoughts of logic that Bulma had flew from her mind as she heard Vegeta speak her name. In all of her 22 years, she had never heard her name sound so beautiful as it did when Vegeta spoke it. It ignited a spark in her chest. A burning passion. She had to have him. Vegeta on the other hand was internally debating with himself. Why had she kissed him? Was this one of her ways to get him to shut up? Ha didn't know why he had kissed back but it had seemed like they're lips had come together like magnets and he was finding it more and more difficult to let her go. 'No! I will not allow a weakness to form because of this fiery blue haired temptress. I mean, no… Argh! Must. Let. Go!'

Vegeta suddenly pulled back from Bulma breaking the passionate embrace that they had held. Bulma looked up at Vegeta with a glazed expression. Vegeta could see the desire burning in her eyes. Gods he wanted her too. No, he couldn't allow it. Vegeta stood up and walked towards the door.

"Vegeta?" Bulma asked cautiously still not sure of what had happened and why he had pulled away from her so quickly.

She got up and walked to where he was standing at her doorway with his back towards her. She reached out to tough him when a growl emitted from his throat stopped her hand mid-air.

"Woman, don't touch me" He growled sternly almost flinching inwardly at the harshness of his own tone.

"I just wanted to know what was wrong" Bulma let her hand fall down at her side. "I mean I thou-"

"Well you thought wrong woman. Besides" He said with a sneer as he turned to face her. 'You have that weakling of yours to worry about. Kami forbid he ever find out about this" Vegeta then turned abruptly and stormed out of Bulma's room not being able to take the hurt expression on her face anymore

" Oh Kami, Yamcha…" She had forgotten about him.

Bulma fell to the floor in a heap and began sobbing her heart out.

Little did she know that Vegeta was in the hallway listening to her heart wrenching sobs.

**-End Flashback-**

She avoided him as much as she could after that night. She just didn't have the heart to. It was almost as if her feeling had bloomed for him through one kiss. She knew it was not just some innocent crush. No this was something much more. Something that she and Vegeta would never get to explore because of his damned pride. Just thinking about it made tears come to her eyes. She quickly wiped them away not caring that the rain would have hidden them anyway. She was not a weakling, as Vegeta would say. 'I am strong. I will not be weak' She thought as she walked up to her house and fumbled in her purse for her keys. "Damn it!" She exclaimed. She had grabbed the wrong purse and was locked out of her house. It was just her luck that she had decided to re-program the voice recognition system this week so it was off line. "Shit" She said as she leaned against her door and slid to the ground. It was pouring rain and she was locked out of her house. What if…. She allowed her eyes to drift towards the GR. She knew Vegeta was there. It was just a matter of convincing him to fly her into the house. Bulma sighed and she stood up and began to walk towards the GR that was across the C.C's huge yard.

"Could this day get any worse…" she mumbled.

No more than two seconds after the words had left her mouth she was struck by lightning.

* * *

Ooooooh Cliffie! Ducks the fruit being thrown by readers but eventually gets hit in head with a melon

Hey! That hurt!

Next Chapter- Who finds Bulma? What happens after?

Heh Heh Heh I am sooo evil! RR Pleez!  
XxXxNsaiXxXX


	3. Authors Note

**Authors Note:  
Ok guyz so you're prolly wondering why I haven't been writing lately. To tell you the truth I've been wondering the same thing.  
(thinks)  
Hmmm…. But I digress… Honestly though, don't think I haven't given my next chapter some thought because I have. Its in progress, I just can't finish it at school because of the stupid security monitor thingy.  
(shakes fist at computer)  
But this is just to let you know that the next chapter is coming soon. So hold you're breath!  
(looks around to see in anyone's holding breath but see's readers with melons to throw instead)  
Ahehehe…ahem. Gotta go! (runs away from computer being chased by readers)**

Love  
-XxXXNsaiXxXx


	4. Unconcious

**Disclaimer- Sadly, I don't own DBZ. But when I take over the world I'll have Vegeta all to myself! Mwahahahahahahahaha!**

_**Alright guys, so it's been one maybe 2 months since I've updated this story. I honestly was having trouble with this chapter but last night I went on my computer and just started writing and it flowed. So enjoy!**_

_**And thanks to:**_

_Vegeta's first fan_ _Psyshoitic-Hanyou_ _Zicke_ _Black Art_

_**You're comments are inspiring and I thank you for that**_

_**On with the story!**_

* * *

Vegeta stood from his place in the shadows watching Bulma as she lay on the bed in the hospital. She was unconscious and on life support. Vegeta cringed inwardly. He couldn't help but feel that it was his fault. He had felt her ki signature coming towards the G.R. He just ignored it. If it weren't for the fact that he had noticed how faint her ki, she would have died. 

'Shit…' Vegeta cursed. He should have just gone to find out what she wanted. At least she would have been home. Avoiding him most likely, but she would have been safe and well.

"Vegeta…"

Vegeta's head shot up and looked at Bulma. He could have sworn that he heard his name. No, he was hallucinating. It was time for him to go anyway. He was missing valuable training time. If they expected him to defeat these androids, he would have to get stronger. Besides, he had a reason now, Bulma

His thoughts were cut short as he felt the ki signature of a certain weakling approaching. Vegeta growled, his lips curling upwards. He despised the weakling and now he was here to see Bulma as if he owned her. Didn't he know that she belonged to him? Wait, since when did Bulma belong to him?

Vegeta shook his head as if to dislodge the thought from his mind. He had to get out of here, there was no way he was going to let that weakling catch him in here alone with Bulma. He stalked silently over to the window and slipped out just as Yamcha burst through the door.

Yamcha looked a mess. His hair was matted and unkempt. He wore a white button down shirt that he had fastened crookedly connecting the first and third button and hoop together. He had on brown and blue plaid pajama pants and white baseball sneakers. Yamcha looked as if he had dressed in the dark. Not that he cared though, as soon as he had gotten the call about Bulma he threw whatever his hands touched first onto his body and drove to the hospital.

He stopped abruptly as his eyes caught sight of Bulma's prone body lying on the hospital bed. Tears began to cascade down his face and it was all that Yamcha could do to not collapse on the floor and drown in his sorrows. He inched slowly towards the hospital bed; the only sound in the room the slight shuffling of his feet against the linoleum floor and the steady beep of the heart monitor. When he reached the edge of Bulma's bed he reached a trembling hand out to touch Bulma's bruised face. He pulled back suddenly when he heard her murmur something incoherently. He moved his face closer to hers hoping that she would repeat herself. He stayed like that for 30 seconds. When she didn't repeat what she had murmured he pulled back.

Yamcha looked around the room finding a chair next to Bulma's bed and plopped down in it. He hadn't felt tired until that moment, but as soon as he sunk into the cushioned hospital chair he felt the fatigue crash down on him like a wave. He sat there in silence fighting off the drowsiness and the thoughts that plagued his mind.

It was his entire fault that she had been hurt. It he hadn't pushed her so hard about Vegeta they wouldn't be here right now. No, they'd be at his apartment curled up in front of the TV watching old James Bond movies. Then he would watch her fall asleep in his arms and think to himself how peaceful and beautiful she looked she looked when she was sleeping. How the sound on her light breathing lulled him into a peaceful sense of being where he was happy, and then, right then before he fell asleep he would think of how lucky he was to have her in his life. He was probably the reason she had run from the restaurant and out into the rain. All he had to do was go after her, but he had stood there dumbfounded, staring as her silhouette had disappeared into the night. His stupidity had almost cost Bulma her life and he was totally to blame. Now instead of snuggling up next to her on his couch and smelling her sweet hair he was sitting here hoping for her swift recovery, praying that she would forgive him for being the cause of her pain.

* * *

**_It's short but I couldn't think of a better way to end it... Hope u liked it!  
_****_  
-Love  
_****_XxXXNsaiXxXX_**


End file.
